


Will Is That Partner

by MessyScandinoodle



Series: Will Being That Partner [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Fall, Post TWOTL, will being bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScandinoodle/pseuds/MessyScandinoodle
Summary: Will doing things that assault Hannibal's senses like an apocalyptic angels trumpet call





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t as if everything had been sunshine and roses. It never had been. Hannibal didn’t expect it. Overall though, everything had been fine. Will still struggled with his choice to come with him, instead of running when he could. Their wounds had healed, and slowly they began to sew together what they had broken so many times.

 

It wasn’t as if Hannibal didn’t have an abundance of recipes, and ingredients. Of course he did. However, he was trying to get an idea of what Will liked. What he really enjoyed to eat, besides highly processed foods. And yet, still. It happened every time.

 

“What would you like to eat?” He asked, standing in the archway to their living room. Will was sitting, a dog in his lap as he watched the mind numbing television. Another thing Hannibal didn’t understand.

 

“I don’t care.” He replied casually. It was like a fork scraping against a plate. Nails on a chalkboard. It assaulted all of his senses and made him shutter.

 

“I know you never care, but I’m asking your opinion.” All he got was a shrug in reply though. Another crank in the irritation cog. “I would like your input.” He tried to press. But yet another shrug.

Another approach. “How about lamb?”

  
“No that doesn’t sound good.”

 

His lips pursed tight, nearly turning them white. He left to the kitchen in a huff. He just stood in there for a moment. First he looked at the knives. He could just stab him for being a little shit. But he didn’t really like stabbing Will. He looked around aimlessly, until his eyes rested on his roledex. He grabbed them both, one for the recipes, one for the business cards. He took them to the living room, and set them in front of Will on the coffee table. “Pick.” He ordered shortly.

 

Will sighed heavily, and leaned forward to start flipping through them both. It took him a few moments, before he plucked a recipe out. “This one.”

 

Hannibal smiled, quite pleased with himself, and took it to the kitchen. “Thank you, my love.”


	2. Will Is Still That Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will continues to assault Hannibal's senses like an apocalyptic angels trumpet call

 

Oh he looked wonderful. He hadn’t expected to come home from shopping to a freshly groomed Will Graham. His face was shaved with precision, a perfect line separating his soft skin from the course hair that covered his scar. Hannibal dropped the bags on the floor and rushed to hold his face, thumb gently caressing his soft cheek. He occasionally let it slip down into his freshly trimmed beard.

 

“Hannibal, what is with you?” Will asked, chuckling.

 

“You look divine.” He gushed in response, then leaned to kiss his thin lips.

 

“Thank you. All I did was shave and trim though.” he deflected. Hannibal just shook his head, breaking his hold on his face to actually go put groceries away now. WIll followed to help.

 

“It still looks breathtaking.” He noted as they both went into the kitchen.

 

“Calm down, you’ll run out of adjectives soon.”

 

Hannibal pretended he didn’t hear that, and instead busied himself with the task at hand. It didn’t take long for them to finish up their work. He stole another kiss, before heading to the bathroom to ‘freshen up’.

 

Everything seemed fine when he first entered. He shut the door behind him, and went to the sink. The sink. The pristine, marble and granite sink. It was completely covered. Inside the sink, around on the counter. Hair. Facial hair everywhere. It covered the sink like an expensive fur coat.

 

He could feel his heart palpitating. This was it. This was how Will would do it. This was how he was going to take his life.

 

Hannibal wanted to gut him. This was incomprehensibly rude. But still, he did not enjoy the last time he gutted Will. He doubted he would like it anymore a second time.

 

Instead, Hannibal just sighed heavily, and began to run the water to begin cleaning up the mess.


End file.
